Talk:BioShock 2 Public Address Announcements
The following are all transcripts of public address announcements that were found in the game files for BioShock 2. Interestingly, they were found in the same file as the missing vending machine audio that was removed by a glitch. This seems like an incredible amount of material to just abandon but still leave in the game files. My theory is that it might have been disabled by the same glitch that took out the Vending Machine noises, so I am going to leave this here in case it magically gets added back into the game by a future patch. All of this came from Bio2_DX_Common_SPC_Stream.fsb in the single player audio files. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 05:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I need to point out that I have heard several of these in the Multiplayer of Bioshock 2. Shacob (talk) 23:04, February 14, 2014 (UTC) soo should we move this to public address for Bioshock 2 multiplayer or? Shacob (talk) 17:05, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure there's no PA advertisements in the multiplayer. Could you tell me on which map you heard any of them? Also I think of moving those unheard advertisements on Bio2's PA announcements page. I'm certain they're were meant to be heard in-game, as Minerva's Den (which doesn't have the sound glitch) has such messages broadcast through at least the first two levels :Pauolo (talk) 17:32, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :well the most recent was in Fontaine's Home for the Poor the : A Rapture reminder: Council members have no regulatory oversight of city commerce. Your business is your business. :Shacob (talk) 17:40, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :I just went back to FHFTP and I heard: Splicing and big daddy encounter. ::Hmm, I'll try and check those later then. It's possible they simply reused the messages displayed in the singleplayer, that's the least Digital Extreme could have done if the voice actors of those announcements were only working with 2K Marin on the singleplayer. ::Pauolo (talk) 18:32, March 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, Paulo. But there IS PA advertisements in the multiplayer. Of course, you can also hear Jim & Mary with new voice actor during multiplayer. I will upload later. ::Pawn of Atlas (talk) 18:51, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :::No need to apologize here, I just wasn't sure if they added any. ^^ :::Yet, it is another proof Digital Extreme did they best to keep the feeling of the original game into the multiplayer, though few people agree with that. Pauolo (talk) 20:04, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :::I uploaded the video and updated contents. Check out, friends! :::Pawn of Atlas (talk) 16:28, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :::good work! Shacob (talk) 17:08, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Advertisements Decoy Chuck is a modern gentleman. His life is filled with demands— lunch with Linda, a matinee with Marian, oh and don't forget breakfast with Betty. How does he find the time? Well now you can be two places at once just like Chuck, with Decoy, from Ryan Industries. Electro Bolt Female speaker: How are normal people like us supposed to afford these crazy electric bills? Male speaker: Simple Doll! We stop paying! Thanks to Electro Bolt, the new plasmid from Ryan Industries, all the power we need is at our fingertips. Watch this! (Sound of electricity) Female speaker: Try Electro Bolt, available at any Gatherer's Garden. Incinerate! Male speaker: The game's already started and the lousy grill won't light. Female speaker: Let me try, Honey. I bet I can fix it, in a snap. Male speaker: Just look at that fire go! Was that Incinerate!, the new plasmid from Ryan Industries? Female Speaker: You bet! Don't let the big game pass you by. Check out your local Gatherer's Garden and evolve today! Scout Ladies, you love your man, but can you trust him? When he's away do you ever wonder what he's up to? He promised to come home early, but is he at the bar with the boys, or is he meeting someone new? With Scout, the new plasmid from Ryan Industries, you'll always be in the know. Security Command Female speaker:: Has this ever happened to you? (Sound of gunfire) Male speaker: Stay inside, Mary! Your security system's gone bonkers! I'm a goner for sure! Female speaker: You see, even the best security systems have their flaws, but with Security Command from Ryan Industries the system works for you. Insect Swarm Female speaker: My garden looks horrible— the trees have no fruit and the flowers wont bloom. Am I doing something wrong? Male speaker: A good question, but the answer might surprise you. You see, some plants don't grow here under the ocean; they require sunlight and fresh water, and one other very important ingredient— bees. Female speaker: Bees? Male speaker: Yes, bees. Plants can't pollinate themselves. But now there's more than good news, there's Swarm, the new plasmid from Ryan Industries. From the Gatherer's Garden to your garden. Evolve today. Telekinesis First female speaker: Oh darn it, my Tom's away and I can't reach the saucepan. Second female speaker: Coming up short without a man around? Well maybe you should reach for Telekinesis, the new plasmid from Ryan Industries. With one little thought... First female speaker: (Gasp) The pan came right to you! You mean I could cook, clean, and fold the wash all without lifting a finger? Second Female speaker: That's the ticket. Don't let your family go unfed. Stop by your local Gatherer's Garden and evolve today. Plasmid Trap As a man, your home is your castle. But how can you trust an over the counter security system to do the job? A real man protects what's his with his own mind, and his own body. Try Ryan Industries' new plasmid, booby trap, the number one name in home security! Booby trap. Available at a Gatherer's Garden near you. Winter Blast Male speaker: Well there goes my career. I invite the boss to our cocktail party and now we run out of ice for the drinks. Female speaker: Don't sweat your career, Winter Blast is here. Male speaker: Would you look at all that ice?! Thanks Winter Blast! Female speaker: Say 'au revoir' to your next 'faux pas' with Winter Blast from Ryan Industries. Evolve today. Propaganda Playlets (Jim & Mary) ADAM Mary: All this plasmid stuff makes me nervous, Jim. Is it really safe to play god? Jim: Well, Mary, the job is up for grabs. In Rapture we create our own destiny. You don't want to be the last gal on the block to evolve, do you? Mary: When you really think about it, plasmids are no more dangerous than fire, or the wheel! We just need to splice responsibly. Gatherer's Garden, here we come! Big Daddy Encounter Mary: A holiday in Arcadia? But Jim, we might run into one of those Big Daddies! They smell so strange, and they never take a break. Some people are calling it slavery. Jim: That's just sweat, Mary, the sweat of their brow! The Big Daddies are proud volunteers helping to keep Rapture safe. Mary: You're right as usual, Jim. Their hard work gives us time to stop and smell the roses. Lets go! Dissent Mary: Jim, have you seen Sally? She's been going to those protest rallies, and I'm worried that something's happened to her! I hear that Mr. Ryan doesn't like strong opinions. Jim: Well, little lady, Andrew Ryan believes in freedom. Anyone who can't handle life in Rapture is allowed to request a return to the surface. I bet that's where Sally is right now. Mary: You know, now that you mention it, Sally never could make up her mind. Look at how she had me confused! Good riddance. Economy Mary: I'm frightened, Jim. The economy seems so bad nowadays, why doesn't Mr. Ryan do anything about it? Jim: Now Mary, nature moves in cycles, but only when we look after our own interests. We call it the great chain. Are you sure you want Mr. Ryan or anybody else to pull it for you? Mary: I understand now. The great chain will lift us out of this mess! We just have to pull for ourselves. Come on Jim, I'll race ya' to the shops! Elections Mary: Well Jim, the council elections were postponed again! Who does Andrew Ryan think he is? Jim: He's the man protecting us from criminals on the council, Mary. The kind of no-good-nicks who would use these riots as a way to take what's yours! As soon as all this is over Mr. Ryan will be the first to call a vote. Mary: Gosh, I see now— Ryan isn't withholding elections, he's keeping them safe for Rapture and for us! Helping Hand Mary: Oh Jim, did you see that poor man lying in that alley we passed? He sure looked like he could use a helping hand. Jim: A helping hand, Mary? Why, he's already got two of those. No, little lady. I think that others have the right to live by their own means. Don't you? Mary: You're right Jim! We'll keep what's ours, they'll keep their dignity. Nostalgia Mary: You know, Jim, sometimes I think about how it's been years since I last saw a sunrise. A real sunrise! Am I crazy for thinking it? Jim: Crazy isn't a scientific term, Mary, but let me ask you a question. When was the last time you saw thousands of tiny lights sparkling in the midnight sea? Mary: Why, just yesterday! I understand, Jim. We get to see things the rest of the world never even dreamt of! Who needs the boring old sun anyhow! Religion Mary: I'm a criminal, Jim! I've been so anxious about the bills that I actually prayed for help! How can I show my face in public? Jim: Mary, Mary, Mary. Praying isn't against the law! In Rapture you're free to believe whatever silly thing you'd like! Just respect your neighbors and keep it to yourself. Mary: Keeping god to myself lets others believe what they like. Sounds like freedom to me! Ships Mary: Did you hear, Jim? All the talk about ships from the surface sinking near Rapture— do you think there's something to it? Jim: Oh Mary, when will you learn. Except for those arriving by invitation there hasn't been a ship sighted around Rapture in years! That's why we built it here! Mary: Gosh, is my face ever red. I guess that's what I get for listening to fish stories. (Both laugh) Splicing Mary: I don't know, Jim. Everyone's splicing these days. I just don't think it's safe. Jim: Whoa there Mary, you know who 'everyone' is? Criminals. What's dangerous is the idea that a gun is enough to protect what's yours. Mary: Goodness, I didn't even think of that! Splicing keeps us safe, and Rapture safe as well! Rapture Reminders *''Rapture Metro regrets to inform you that all bathysphere access is currently restricted. Please use the Atlantic Express until further notice.'' *''Attention: Recently reported defects in older Big Daddies are intentional security upgrades. Keep safe, keep your distance.'' *''A Rapture Reminder: Big Daddies are not responsible for your safety. Steer clear of construction zones.'' *''Remember, a man chooses, a slave obeys. Choose Ryan Industries' new spring line of Plasmids.'' *''A Rapture reminder: Council members have no regulatory oversight of city commerce. Your business is your business.'' *''A Rapture reminder: The parasite feeds on charity. Remember, starve the parasite. Your only duty is to yourself.'' *''This has been a test of the emergency address system. Had this been a real emergency instructions would have followed.'' *''A Rapture reminder: Nothing is free. True freedom is freedom of exchange.'' *''Attention: All persons congregating in public spaces are advised to return to their homes immediately. This will be your only warning.'' *''A Rapture reminder: Your actions may be monitored, but they will never be judged.'' *''Remember, the parasite is lazy. The man who does nothing is nothing.'' *''Attention: Until further notice, any citizen found within fifty meters of a Little Sister will be subject to security action.'' *''It seems like everybody's on the go these days. Everybody but you. You still haven't experienced Ryan Industries' new spring line of Plasmids! Isn't it about time you got caught up? Evolve today.'' *''A Rapture reminder: By asking for help we fail to help ourselves.'' *''Normal operating hours have been suspended. Thank you for your patience.'' *''Remember, open border are open wounds. Be vigilant against the outsider.'' *''A Rapture reminder: The freedom to choose a god requires the freedom to reject it. Keep your faith to yourself.'' *''Attention: Rapture has been secured. All elements of instability have been contained. Further instructions to follow.'' *''A Rapture reminder: security isn't free. If you want superior protection offer a better wage.'' *''Remember, contact with the surface puts Rapture at risk. Reject the parasite and his friend, the smuggler.'' Minerva's Den? Shouln't Minervas Den Announcement be somewhere? Shacob (talk) 19:15, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Unplayed Announcements There's been repeated insistence that several of Sofia Lamb's P.A. announcements don't appear in the game, just in the game files. The problem with that is I've heard several (but not all) of the ones moved to the proposed "Unplayed Announcements" section. These include: I've probably heard some of the others, but I know for a fact that not all of them are in the game. So my question is under what basis were these quotes selected for the new section? Unownshipper (talk) 23:55, June 8, 2017 (UTC) :I have no idea what you're talking about. All those messages I moved to the Unplayed Announcements section belong there. I mean you can even tell from the fact there's no description of when and were they are broadcasted in the game and there's only a "to be completed" in their place. :It's easy to tell which of Lamb's monologues are played and which aren't because unlike with the first BioShock, which had various P.A. announcements as background sound playing at any random moment, nearly all the ones in BioShock 2 are only heard at scripted moments when the player reaches a certain area or accomplishes an specific goal. ( 16:21, June 9, 2017 (UTC)) ::While it's of course possible that I'm mistaken, I think I have heard them in the game. Give me a few days to play though and I'll see if I can't find the location I heard them. Has anyone else heard these? ::Unownshipper (talk) 21:08, June 10, 2017 (UTC)